A very happy Christmas
by TessaMary-Gray
Summary: After Jughead opened Bettys Christmas gift his father convinced him to thank Betty in person. - a little one-shot about what could happen after 2x09, with Bughead all the way-


-A little Bughead one-shot - takes place after 2x09, FP convinced Jughead to thank Betty for the typewriter in person-

It was a frosty day and it had snowed earlier, leaving a thin white layer on the ground. After thinking about it for a while and the persuasive words from his Dad, Jughead took the motorbike to thank Betty in person for her gift. He had already written a few pages with it.

Betty sitting in her room, drinking coffee and reading in the book she got from Jughead. Where ever he got that signed version from she thought to smile. Everything was quiet in the house, so she did hear the roaring of the motorbike as he drove towards her house. She got up and looked out the window. A smile sneaking on her face as she saw him taking off the helmet and getting off the bike. Without a second thought, she runs down the stairs towards the front door.

Just as he raised his hand to knock the door opened. In his surprise, he nearly knocked against the air where a second before the door was. Slightly blushing and with an insecure little smile he lowered his hand and looked at Betty. She looked beautiful like always. Her hair was in her typical iconic ponytail and she was wearing one of the ugly Christmas sweaters, but on her, it didn't seem ugly in any way. It was cute.  
He took a deep breath, "Hi.."  
"Hey…", she smiled at him. "Wanna come inside?"  
He nodded.

They walked upstairs in Betty's room. As he saw his present laying on the bed he couldn't hold a smirk back. "So, you like it?", he asked pointing at the book.

Her smile gets wider as she leaned on her desk "I love it. Jughead. Thank you so much. I have no idea how you got a signed first edition."

He smiled back. "It wasn't that hard. And you got me a vintage underwood typewriter…. that's…." he pauses searching for words.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. I hoped you like it."

"Like it?! I love it… it's awesome. That's why I'm here. To say thank you."  
"You came all the way here to thank me?" Bettys' voice got soft, a smile playing on her lips. The kind of smile that'd always weakening his knees. The one that's been only for him. Gosh, how he loved that smile on her face. But at the same time, it broke his heart seeing her like this. It just deepened the wound of their split. Even if he knew it was for the best.

Jughead nodded "Yea… I thought it would be nice to tell you in person…." He blushed and looked down.

"That's so sweet of you." Betty slowly took a step towards him.

He watched her taking a step closer. Taking a deep breath. "Betts…" his voice rough and not more than a whisper as she took another step till she's standing right in front of him.

She looked at him. "What?" still smiling slightly.

He took a few deep breaths. Looking at her. Glancing at her lips and looking into her wonderful green eyes.

She also glanced at his lips and looked into his eyes. "What is it Juggie?" Her voice sounding exactly like right bevor he kissed her the first time.

It's breaking everything that held him back. He raised his hands, carefully cupped her face with them and kissed her softly, tentative, afraid she might pull back.  
But instead, she kissed him back. Even pulling him a bit closer on his jacket and wrapping her arms softly around his neck.  
He kept kissing her.  
Their bodies pressed against each other. Oh, how they've missed this. Missed each other. The feeling of the other one's lips on the owns. Those butterfly's in their stomachs. The soft tingling on their skin.  
They broke the kiss to gasp for air, resting their foreheads against each other. Both with eyes closed.

Jughead could smell Bettys so familiar scent of vanilla and strawberry. His heart beating faster.

Betty took his hands in hers. Keeping her eyes shut. Afraid to ruin the moment and holding onto it as long as possible.

They kept standing there for a little while.

"I probably should go…" Jughead opened his eyes and looked at Betty.

She looked back at him. "Where does this leave us?" looking questioning.

He sighed. "Betts…"

"Jug, I wanna know. Talk to me, please."

He closed his eyes for a moment "I love you, it's just…"

A little smile appeared on her face. "No just. I love you too." She looked at him. Pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Unable and especially unwilling to do anything he kissed her back.


End file.
